


眠り姫

by eclipse_de_lune



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipse_de_lune/pseuds/eclipse_de_lune
Summary: 没营养傻黄甜（大概）（也没怎么黄）warning：女装攻おみさんお誕生日おめでとう！





	眠り姫

“等…不不，再等一下，演睡美人的是……”

“おみ来着，顺带一提是抽签决定的。”NAOTO把戏服一股脑都塞到他怀里，兴奋的样子简直就像在告知什么天大的喜讯：“至于我当然是负责演那个女巫啦，怎么样，是不是很适合？

“适…合。”岩田仍然一头雾水：“那为什么我要演王子？”

“因为你最符合这个人设。”小个子的队长明显在憋笑，接着又一针见血地指出：“而且你没来参加抽签。”

这倒确实。岩田无从反驳地闭了嘴，甚至还觉得有点愧疚，接着就听见熟悉的声音在玄关响起来：“我回来了——诶，NAOTOさん也在吗？”

说实话，岩田也不知道这时候该不该期待NAOTO像平常一样适时地吐槽一下，比如“为什么你们两个会有对方家里的钥匙”或者“为什么打开门的第一句话是‘我回来了’”之类的，现在队长脸上那个明显不怀好意的笑容实在让他想挖个洞就地把自己给埋了。

“是我。不过马上就要走了，还有别的事。”

“这就走了？明明叫我过来的就是NAOTOさん？”

“那是叫你过来见一见你命中注定的王子大人…嘛好啦是我离がんちゃん家比较近所以直接把戏服拿过来比较方便，你们记得试穿，当然要顺便排练一下增进感情我倒也不反对哦？”

岩田几乎无言以对：“说到底我们到底为什么要排练这种东西……”

“don’t think, feel!”

NAOTO拍拍他的肩膀做了个帅气的告别动作就走了出去，留下抱着两套华丽到夸张的戏服不知所措地呆在原地干眨眼。

 

但显然这里还有人兴致高昂。

 

 

“NAOTOさん到底是哪里弄来这种尺码的，这个，呃，裙子？这裙子是不是还有专门的称呼来着。不过说实话这个材料还不错。”登坂提了提裙边，认真地给出了自己的评价：“而且看起来挺可爱的，还凉快，又透气，我有点理解为什么女孩子会喜欢这个了。がんちゃん要不要也试试？”

岩田不自在地扯了扯丝质衬衫领子上的系带，繁复的袖口也令人心烦意乱，他苦恼地摇摇头：“…我觉得还是不要觉醒这种癖好比较好。”

“倒也没有到癖好的程度，但是偶尔一次好像也挺好玩的。”

登坂看起来兴高采烈得莫名其妙，踏着轻快过头的步伐蹦到床上躺了下来。这实在是有些奇诡的画面，岩田想，おみさん穿着女装——还是华丽到有点过头的那种——躺在我家床上，拍成照片搞不好能拿什么摄影比赛大奖，虽然在那之前投诉信就会把公司信箱淹没就是了。他脑子里飞快地胡思乱想着，刚准备提醒这样会把衣服弄皱，却在开口之前就被打断了。

“吻我。”

岩田愣了一下，怀疑自己幻听了：“…嗯？”

“所以说——”登坂调整了一下位置，挑了个最舒服的姿势，好整以暇地睁开一只眼睛看过来：“该吻我了，王子大人。”

饶是偏差值一骑绝尘的王子大人也没搞清楚事态究竟是为何会朝着这么令人迷茫的方向发展，岩田试图从脑海的角落里翻出遥远的小时候读过的这个童话故事的脉络：受到诅咒的美丽公主、陷入沉睡的林中王国、命中注定到来的王子以及从此以后幸福快乐的通用结局。

我是贪心的，他突然想，我确实想要这个故事最后那一部分，甚至不止这一个，我想把所有的幸福结局都占为己有。

那确实是能够让沉眠的万物一并复苏一般温柔的吻——至少最初是的，如果不是公主睁开眼睛之后第一个动作是把王子按倒在床垫里的话，这个场面看上去本应该可以更加恬静自然感人至深一点。登坂舔了舔嘴唇居高临下地宣布：“你吻醒我了，就得对我负责。”

岩田没打算真的做出什么反抗，只有口头上发表了模棱两可的意见：“我打赌剧本里没有写这一段。”

“VIP用户特别版剧情。”登坂笑呵呵地伸手开始解他刚刚才系好的衬衫扣子，“考虑一下要不要收录DVD？”

“不，这个就算了。”

岩田也试图伸手去把登坂那身碍事的戏服给脱掉，然而在找到卸掉这件繁复裙子的方法之前就被抓住手按了回来，登坂一本正经地告诫他：“随便脱女士衣服可不够绅士。”

他哭笑不得：“那总不能直接穿着这身……等等，おみさん，难道真的打算…”

登坂回了他一个恭喜答对的表情，低下头去轻轻咬在他的锁骨上。在裤子被解开之前他脑海里闪过最后一句还能称得上清醒的想法是并不真的有多惭愧的自责：NAOTOさん说的增进感情一定不包括把戏服弄脏这一部分。

不得不承认，这样倒错的打扮确实让人比以往更加缺少理智。岩田头脑发热周身发烫地躺在柔软的床铺中央，被褪到一半的丝质衬衫精细的暗纹里都渗进了汗水，在扭动的身体下皱得不成样子。登坂往他身体里探进第二根手指，在缓慢的扩张里摸索着敏感点，另一只手也没肯放过他早已经翘起来的性器。他们实在太了解彼此的身体了，前后并行的夹击也让刺激程度有些破表，岩田本想努力避免射在布满蕾丝的裙摆上，但最终也只是徒劳。

“怎么办……”岩田喘着气，大脑一片过热的混沌，自己都不知道自己到底在想些什么：“这裙子…能机洗吗？”

登坂好笑地看着他失神的样子，俯下身拂开他贴在额头上汗湿的刘海吻了吻他发红的眼角：“之后再说。”

刚刚才顺过气他就被翻过身去摆成了跪趴的姿势，几层布料柔软地覆盖在后腰上，还没来得及想象登坂掀起裙摆这个动作大概会是个什么样的无厘头效果，坚硬的性器就缓慢地朝他身体里楔了进来。

充分的润滑和扩张之后，痛感已经不那么明显了，但一点点被撑开的感觉似乎是他永远也习惯不了的。岩田咬着自己的手背，从喉咙里发出呻吟，仿佛所有的感官都集中在被一寸寸挤开的肠壁上。身后的手略微强硬地扳过他埋在枕头里的下巴，他们缓慢地接吻，颤抖从蜷起的脚尖传递到被撞击的尾椎，麻痹从被吮吸的舌尖一路感染到大脑。

淡色的裙摆垂在他身体两侧随着晃动摩擦摇荡，与这样看似柔和的画面相反的是来自背后一次比一次更狠戾的顶弄，那几层轻薄的蕾丝难以阻隔肉体拍打的声音混合着下流的水音回荡在房间里，要不是腰被握住，他几乎要脱力倒下去。思考的能力被打包丢弃，唯一能被捡起来的语言只有对方的姓名。

“おみさん……”

“嗯？”

登坂凑得更近了一些，想要知道总是不愿意依赖自己更多的恋人有什么诉求，但只有又一次的、更多次的，呼唤他名字的声音。

“……おみさん…”

“我在哦。”

请你给我那些结局。

他这样想着，却又把嘴边的话语压回了心底。

 

 

一来不清楚这些布料到底该怎么洗，二来也实在没力气再去处理，登坂干脆地把衣服直接扔进了洗衣机，岩田摇了摇头：“我觉得NAOTOさん会杀了我们。”

“不会的不会的，他大概能料到这种结果了。”登坂躺回床铺里，看了几眼line确定忙碌的队长暂时没有空档来关心他们的排练进展，“这么一说，到时候会准备假发吗，还有高跟鞋之类的？啊虽然假发我拍MV就已经试过了。”

岩田虚脱地窝在被子里：“おみさん…你该不会真的喜欢上女装了吧？”

“嘛，与其说喜欢上女装…”登坂放下手机想了想，总结道：“不如说是很期待がんちゃん会有什么样的反应。”

“…哎？”

“嗯。因为其实还挺不方便的，不过很有趣也没错啦。”

登坂也钻到了被子下面，伸出手臂把人揽进怀里，他似乎从来都不知道距离感是什么，找了个舒服的位置躺好之后又提议道：“说真的，要不がんちゃん也试试？”

“……再说。”

“嗯？”

“有机会再说。”他的王子把脑袋埋在他怀里嘟囔：“…おみさん想看的话。”

 

……

 

“想！超想看！！！”

“没说是现在！！！”


End file.
